Maybe
by WickedEternalGame
Summary: One frigid night a young witch returns to Beacon Hills. For the passed six years she had avoided the town like a plague. But she can't keep herself from the old, charred Hale house. Where her "family" had all burned. Aiming for closure, she didn't expect to be kidnapped by the very people that she had been dodging all these years. Derek H./OC/Peter H. and a little Isaac L./OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, so if you want me to continue please let me know. The first chapter is going to be kind of slow so bear with me. Please review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf… duh.**

As the emerald trees grew denser, so did my chest. By the time I reached the Hale house my breath was coming out shallower and shallower as my lungs were constricting. I haven't had a panic attack since the last time I was here, and yet the feeling was oh so familiar. Hauntingly so too.

The memories that washed over me were bittersweet. But thoughts, like how I'd never see them again were quite the opposite of sweet. Tears threatened to spill over, and for a second I was tempted to just let them. I knew that if I let this feeling come over me, there would be no turning back. I would be changed forever. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing… but I couldn't risk it. That one moment of weakness would cost me dearly. Let's just say it was a luxury I couldn't afford.

A wave of grief washed over me, causing me to clamp my eyes shut and double over in pain. When I finally felt up to it I pried my eyelids open. The scene before me brought a smile to my trembling lips.

It was the Hale pack. They were all here! I looked on as a sixteen-year-old Derek played with his little sister, and Peter stretched out on the couch with some old book. I waved a hand in front of Peter's face to see if I could get a reaction, but to my dismay he continued reading as if my hand wasn't blocking his view.

Then the most incredible thing happened. My heart nearly burst with joy as Talia Hale looked deep into my glistening jade eyes, and gave me the most stunning smile. Before I could respond I was returned to the bleak present.

My cheeks felt damp, so I reached out a hand to touch them. Tears. I haven't cried in… I can't even remember the last time. I don't deserve to cry! As I stare at the once grand house before me, it just strengthens my resolve. I don't deserve to cry because I could have prevented this… could have done something more.

The place I had spent time so much of my childhood in was… gone. In its place sat a dreary shell; not even a shadow of its former glory remained. I stumbled out of my creaky blue punch buggy and fell to me knees in front of the unstable building.

In my mind's eye I saw the porch swing that Derek and I had put up, the one that Peter would always hog. This place had been so beautiful. I laughed out loud at the memory of Derek pushing Peter out of the swing so that I could have a turn. That choked laugh turned into a sob as I clutched the grass and hung my head in shame. _Don't cry. Don't cry. You have no right. You can't be weak. _

I shouldn't have come. I know that. But I had wanted closure. I had held myself back for six years. For six years I had not realized the extent of the damage. They had all burned in there. The people that were the closest thing to family I had ever had. In that death trap of a house they had screamed as the flames consumes their flesh, they had begged, cried, and I couldn't save them.

I don't deserve to even be here. In this place that they took their last breaths. In the place that my beloved Alpha was terminated.

My sobs had faded. I had somehow ended up lying with my cheek to the ground. The earth underneath me nourished by tears. Tears. I have none left they are all spent. I couldn't bring up the courage to enter the house. I am a coward, I think as my body shake with tremors.

_I am weak, I am lower than the lowest cockroach._ Maybe that is why I didn't realize that icy, sapphire eyes had been watching my whole ordeal. Maybe that is why I didn't hear the one with the eyes staking up to me. Maybe that is why I didn't put up a fight as strong arms grabbed me. Maybe that is why I couldn't overcome the darkness that resulted from a hand injecting an elixir into a vein in my neck.

As the substance mad its way into my bloodstream I went limp in my attacker's arms. Then came the merciful darkness. _Maybe this is what I deserve. Maybe this is karma. Maybe the end is finally near._


	2. Chapter 2: FUCK!

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, so keep reviewing! In this chapter there will be some swearing, so if you're not okay with that don't read, or think happy thoughts and block out my cussing. Oh, and Boyd and Erica survived the whole… dying thing. The more the merrier, right? So ya… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Wolf. **

When I finally regained consciousness, I'm not proud to say, I kind of freaked out on the inside. I could fucking open my eyes! So… I used my other senses.

Currently, my hands and ankles were chained down to a wooden chair, from the feel of it. I didn't dare try to test the restraints, I was too busy eavesdropping. Since they thought I was still "asleep", it was pretty easy. As the cold, rough shackles bit into my skin I tuned into their conversation.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" An obviously angry individual screamed. _Wow, how come I didn't hear _that_ before? _Despite the fact that I had been freaking _kidnapped_, kinda felt sorry for the sucker on the other end of that.

"Oh, please. Don't patronize me 'Alpha' we need her help and you know it," the man on the other end replied lazily in a mocking tone. Damn, he had balls to talk to a pissed off Alpha like that. Wait… what?! I was abducted by fucking werewolves.

I should have never let it happen. Sure I had been… distracted, but that is no excuse. First I couldn't protect the ones I love from a grisly death and know I have gone and gotten myself abducted by a temperamental Alpha. Derek and Cora were right, I am weak and stupid.

I couldn't save their family. I had fucking orphaned a ten-year-old girl and a 16-year-old boy. I am fucking brilliant. They were killed by one of my elements and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I still remember how my bond to Talia had silenced after excruciating pain. I hadn't even found Derek and Cora, they found me. With tears streaming down their soot plastered faces, they asked me why. Why I hadn't saved their mother, their pack? They had been so furious. Before they attacked me Laura had come and taken them away. She couldn't even look at me though whole time, she was so ashamed. And the pathetic part is, I know if they had attacked me, if Laura hadn't stopped them, I wouldn't have fought back. They deserved vengeance.

As I clawed my way through the fog of the memory back to reality, I realized they were still bickering. _Why are their voices so familiar? _I pondered, but eventually my situation hit me, and their voices began to annoy me. If they had gone through all the trouble to bring me here, why don't they fucking do something? I was surprised they hadn't heard my heart pick up during my previous freak out. Hmm… guess these to morons were too busy fighting amongst themselves.

Being the idiot I am, I decided to take the initiative, and talk to my captors. Since I felt drained, and couldn't open my eye or use my freaking magic, I asked a question.

"Um… hey if you're done can you tell what the _fuck _you gave me?" I asked calmly, just as the locked clicked, and it sounded like a door slid open. _Great company._ The shuffling feet came to an abrupt stop and I heard surprised gasps, most likely caused by the sight of a person chained to a _fucking _chair.

But of course nobody answered my question or helped, they just went into some other room, probably to brew up ways to torture me or something. _It's not like they'll come up with anything more horrific than what I have already faced. _That thought both depressed me and comforted me at the same time.

**Meanwhile in the other room…**

"W-what was that?" Isaac whisper-yelled. School had been exhausted for this wolf. Trying not freak out every time that loud ass bell rang, staying awake in class, restraining himself from going up to Allison and shoving his tongue down her throat, it took a lot out of a guy. All he wanted was to wrap-up some school work and then crash in front of the TV. But no he had to walk in to some poor girl locked to a wooden chair.

"Is this some weird kinky thing? Should we leave?" Stiles asked with a straight face, one that was just waiting to get smacked.

"No, you idiot! Why would you thinks that?" Derek growled at Stiles, as Scott smacked the scrawny teen upside the head. Damn, that boy was annoying. Why did they keep him around, again?

"Those tattoos on her cheeks and forehead, they are Wiccan tats, right? Holy shit, did you seriously abduct a witch?!" Stiles questioned as his face lit up like it was Christmas morning.

_Now I remember. We keep him around 'cause the boys smart. _Derek grudgingly admitted to himself. _Dammit, what am I supposed to say? _He looked over to his uncle for assistance, but of course Paul was just watching the scene unfold with lazy amusement.

"I'm glad someone finds this amusing," he muttered under his breath in frustration. Why is it that the older wolf always finds a way to get out of these kinds of situations unscathed? _It's just not fucking fair! _

"Derek I get that you're the big, bad Alpha, but you just can't go around kidnapping people," Scott breathed out. Derek didn't need this right know. Knowing she was in the other room was torture enough. Her scent, her intoxicating scent brought repressed memories to the surface, and he didn't want to go there right know. But before he could rip Scott a new one for telling him what he can and can't do, a high-pitched scream erupted from the other room.

**In the other room, during the pack meeting…**

While the wolves had their little pack meeting in the other room, I decided to… test some boundaries. After about a minute of trying to pry my eyelids open I selected another course of action, taking these fucking chains off.

I usually avoided calling upon fire, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and right now I would considered myself very fucking desperate. So I tried. I focused on hate, on passion, anything my frantic mind could think of, but nothing. No-fucking-thing! So, next I tried calling the Earth. Hoping to maybe bend the wood or the chains, but still nothing. It was crucial to get the fuck out before the wolves returned, I may never get another opportunity like this. I was alone, and obviously there was that door that I had heard earlier, plus they were distracted. I just had to break free.

Last resort, brute strength. I knew it wouldn't work, my scrawny arms useless. But still I tried. I could barely lift my hands at first, but soon the metal was drawing blood from my wrists as it bit into my skin. With a small cry, that I muffled by my clenched lips, I let my arms fall back onto the rest. I truly was useless without my magic. What had they given me that could suppress that kind of power that could weaken me to such an extent? I had never before felt the need to work out, to strength my physique, it had always been my will and elemental abilities I focused on. For good reason too; my body can betray me, but my mind and enchantments can't. At least until know they couldn't. _I am nothing without my abilities._ And with that thought my world crashed around me as my breath got trapped in my unforgiving lungs.

Just then, as if for effect, the door slid open once again and a bloodcurdling wail filled the air. _Maybe the owner of that heart wrenching sound felt what I just felt. Maybe they can make it all better. Maybe it will be alright. Maybe I just shouldn't have returned to this wretched place. Maybe karma should just go fuck itself._

**A/N: So tell me what you think? I would love to know who you think that horrific scream belongs to, and what you think caused it. Want me to continue? Review!**


End file.
